The Three Of Us
by booksrme
Summary: Bella is best friends with the fraternal Cullen twins Edward and Emmett...She lives with Mike Newton? My first Fan Fiction I don't really know where it will go, I just start writing and go from there. Any reviews will be appreciated!
1. How's it gonna be

BPOV

DISCLAIMER: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, bless her little heart =P

**********By the way my Chapter titles have no relation to the actual story, they are just favorite songs of mine.

"Prom sucks", I muttered as I stared at the flyer in the hallway of Forks High School. Sometimes I feel like the biggest geek on the planet, especially with prom two weeks away and zero prospects. I walked forward with an arm outstretched eager to rid this particular locker of its tauntingly correct information. Just then Emmett Cullen ripped it open and began furiously shoving books inside of it.

"Em!" I said frustrated.

"Hey Belly Bean how's it hangin shawty?

"Jesus Emmett will you cut that shit out!"

"What's got you all out of sorts today?"

"The fact that your always so fucking giddy, its like we're victims of freaky friday, the different sexes version"

"Aww Bella baby if you wanted to see my naked body all you had to do is ask" he said with a grin and a wink.

"Real nice, speaking of naked bodies, wheres your asshole brother?"

"Ed's staying home today" he said moodily as if he was upset that I spoke of Edward.

Normally that's my cue to drop it. When it comes to competition Emmett always wins, every time except for once, and that battle was over me.

"Ugh I'll see you at lunch then" I slurred annoyed. Eddy always skips.

Edward and Emmett Culllen are twin brothers, well fraternal twins anyway. Both are stunningly gorgeous which is outwardly odd to me. You always have an ugly twin and a pretty twin, but these two looked like they walked off of Abercrombie Billboards. It was seriously a challenging task to decide which one was more attractive. I stopped trying a long time ago. I'm sure your wondering why the hell i'm pissing about a prom date when I have two beautiful men at my disposal, but it really isn't all that easy. I guess I'll have to explain how we met.

I used to live in Phoenix, Arizona, where the sun is hot and the guys are hotter, so you can trust my judgment. I've seen many pretty faces. Anyway my mother Renee died of breast cancer. I wish I could say I was torn up about it, but the truth is I hardly knew my mother. My dad Charlie died when I was a baby and people say she wasn't the same since. When I sat at her funeral and heard people describe her full, happy life that entailed horse back riding and theater acting, I shed my first real tear over her death. Not because she was gone but because I wanted to know the real her, she sounded fun. I was mostly scared of where I would end up. I basically lived on my own for fifteen years and now I was to be plunged into some stranger's house, where I was sure to be a burden, and an outcast. But that's how I ended up in Forks. My dad was second cousins with the Newton family, and they graciously took me in. I can't say a bad thing about the Newtons. I call them Ward and June Cleaver, they are just those sort of parents. Plus they get a kick out of it...really, old folks are hilarious. The Beaver however, is far less enjoyable. Mike Newton, my distant cousin/ not so distant stalker is unavoidable and has eighteenth century views towards our relationship. That's code for he wants to get in my pants. Two words, not happening.

Mike is popular though, for reason's i'll never understand. So on my second night here he took it upon himself to proudly display the "hot girl" living with him, at one of Jessica Stanley's monthly parties. I liked the whole aspect of observing my peer's inebriated state as a first impression. Everyone being drunk off their asses really eased the tension of being the new girl. The entire night was filled with friendly conversation, old stories, and compliments that I was positive they would find really embarrassing to have admitted if they were sober. The only sour part of the evening was Mike's hands on approach, literally. It was disgusting and I tried to relay to as many people as possible that we were related and not an item.

It's definitely not easy handling the Beave. The more alcohol he consumed the more angry his demeanor developed. He was rude and mean and I recall at least twice him bringing up my dead parents in an ugly fashion. He's awfully lucky I'm not sensitive about the issue. At one point during one of these crude conversations I threw someone's drink in his face. It was just beer, nothing strong like the screw driver I had. Yes, he was repulsive but I didn't want him crying over stinging eyes, I was the only one to see that as a kind gesture given the circumstance. He wiped his eyes and pulled the back of my shirt yanking me backwards.

"Mike get the fuck off me", I yelped.

"You want me to fuck you?", he said wryly with a sickening smile. He proceeded then to laugh hysterically like he had just made the funniest joke of his life.

"I think Ward would be interested to know your a drunken pervert", I threatened.

"Who the fuck is Ward?", he screamed, a little too loudly. By now everyone was watching the scene.

I got a little nervous and turned to walk away from him, with his hands still on the back of my shirt. I falsely considered him to be a flimsy drunk, which I learned was entirely untrue. He was strong, and as I began taking steps, I realized I wasn't moving, not even slightly. I used a bit more force, he was sitting down after all, and soon I would be free of his grip. But the straining of my shirt against my chest just kept getting tighter. All of a sudden everyone single face in the place paled. It would of been one thing if my shirt had ripped and I had a bra on, but leave it to me to go commando this day of all days.

I didn't care how drunk anyone was, or who wouldn't remember I was mortified. I stood there cupping my bare breasts just begging to wake up from this dream. Eyes began to boggle and ogle every inch of my bare skin. I couldn't even believe it was happening. Then my savior arrived.

The most beautiful boy I'd ever seen jogged to the center of the room and boomed," You think that's hot?"

At first I thought he was insulting me, but as he started stripping down, even I almost forgot that I was standing there practically naked. He looked up at me with a bare chest himself, winked, and then tossed me his vintage Misfits band tee. I turned to face the wall and hurriedly pulled the shirt on, it smelled heavenly, like Big Red and oranges. When I turned around he was completely naked. For some reason that sight triggered the alcohol for me. I reverted back to my giggly teenage awkward stage and I was utterly embarrassed. I just wanted to leave and I started to, but he caught me on the porch.

"Did I help at all?", he said desperately and genuinely.

"Yes you have no idea how much, I'm Bella", I laughed, not purposely.

"Yeah I know", he blushed and put his head down, "i'm Edward..um Cullen."

I stood nervously shifting my gaze to anywhere but those penetrating green eyes.

"Well I guess you need your shirt back huh?"

"As much as I'd like to say yes...", he joked, " it's a chilly night and I can't have anyone eying my girl's goods."

I raised my eyebrow and tried my best to sound flirty and offended at the same time," Your girl?"

He smiled wide and leaned down to my face ," mmmhmm" he moaned in my ear. I thought I was going to melt, and the smile on his face told me he knew it.

He opened the door to the house and the noise from the party flooded into the cold air. He backed through the door frame and mouthed 'see ya at school'. He was such a player, that I could tell. He knew the game well too, trying to act nervous or shy in the beginning. But despite what I expected to be his tendencies, I remember myself thinking _I would not mind being his girl._

That night I slept in his shirt.


	2. Wild Horses

Chapter 2 Wild Horses

DISCLAIMER: All of these characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing.

******First off I apologize for errors and missing words, I'm trying to fix it right now. I'm using wordpad and it's really old and crummy. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!

BPOV

I awoke that morning to a slap in the face and a thump.

I rolled on my side to bark obscenities at the intruder but there was no one there. I slowly peeked over my bed a little embarrassed about the fear that was creeping up my neck. I mean really, who could it be. _A ravenous serial killer._ My mind answered for me. As I finally looked over the side of the bed I was relieved and annoyed with what I found.

There lay a male, with a face completely encompassed in my cream, now completely soaked with saliva, shag carpeting.

He had dark, buzzed hair from what I could tell. Before I went crazy with accusations towards him, I attempted to place the features of his that weren't hidden. _Had I met him at the party? Was I far more tipsy then I had realized. Oh my god maybe I had invited him here_. My thoughts were a complete mess. I couldn't stand the thought of Ward and June thinking I'd taken advantage of their hospitality. Just then my door flew open.

"Hey sleepy head", Mike spoke innocently.

"Good morning Mike," I sighed defeated. There was no point in arguing about the previous night. Besides I could already tell he was going to put on some kind of charade to explain his lude behavior.

"I've never been that drunk before Bella"

_Bingo _I thought to myself, a tad smugly.

"It was never my intention to um...," he looked toward my chest," expose you like that, and I just wanted to apologize."

We stared at each other for a while. Why did I really think I knew him? I've been around him for what, a whopping forty two hours. Maybe he really was being sincere, and just maybe I'd been too judgmental. I hardly knew anything about him, this could be his reaction to new people. Trying to be impressive, and popular, then over doing it hardcore x10. I mean it was a small town with plenty of room for stereotypical teenagers.

"Your forgiven", I singsonged. His eyes sparked alive with my sudden change of tone. I was gonna pay for that one later.

"Hey while you're here do you mind filling me in on who presently resides in my bedroom?" I said trying to get back to the point.

"Oh shit, sorry Bella I thought he'd be gone by now." He walked over to the figure that much resemble a dead body. "Emmett, Em, wake the fuck up!" he screamed. However "Em" did not move. Why was he here, that's what I wanted to know.

"Mom and Dad went to a boat show at a convention center in Port Angelas", he paused and I looked shocked," I thought you knew, that's why we went out last night, they were gone when I got home so I brought the party here." he said as if it were an every week occurrence.

"Okayy," I spoke slowly,"so why is he in _my _bedroom?"

He got defensive," It's not like I told him to come sleep in your bed, people fall where they may."

"He was in my bed!?" I asked furiously.

Mike just shrugged," If he's not up in an hour come get me and I'll take care of it," he said while exiting the room.

Maybe after all he was the snake I had thought him to be. I've been here two days! How could he let a smashed stranger sleep in my bed with me!? Realization set in. He was the one who probably unconsciously slapped me in the face and then fell to the floor. I contemplated ways to wake him up. Maybe I should yell in his ear like Mike did. Perhaps an unfamiliar voice will startle him awake. My nerves flared up. This would be awkward enough without me being nervous, so I tried to shake it off.

I hopped over his impressively built body and kneeled down on the other side of him. I put my mouth close to the ear that was facing upward.

"Emmett" I almost whispered truly afraid of his reaction. _Fuck it, _I thought," Emmett!" I yelled with all the force I could muster. His eyes shot open, well the one I could see. As for the other, who knew if it even existed.

He sat up then, rubbing his eyes, but looking completely natural. He had this look as though he'd spent many nights in this bedroom, normal.

"Umm sorry to be so abrupt, but I figured you'd like to start your day seeing as it's already 11:45", I said trying to break the silence.

He rose groggily and sort of pointed at me knowingly," Hey, so your the girl...."

_Great_ I thought. Even someone as fucked up as he was remembered my brief peep show.

".....Edward met." he finished.

I hardly heard what he said, I was so distracted. Boys in Forks are so _dreamy_. His broad shoulders, and dimpled smile. It was just now that I really took in his voice. It was so organized and simple, yet brilliant and unique as well. Wait had Edward said something about me?

"Yeah", I smiled ," How'd you know?"

He pointed at my chest. I was really starting to grow aggravated at the constant motioning toward my boobs.

"So you saw then," I laughed it off unconvincingly.

"Saw what?" he said appearing more serious than before.

I rolled my eyes sarcastically and pointed at my boobs. I bet I looked ridiculous in front of this gorgeous guy, didn't I just say I was sick of this. Now he looked confused.

"My boobs!" I practically shouted.

He started laughing ," Are very nice?", he questioned between giggles.

"At the party Mike ripped my shirt, I was bare chested in front of everyone?" I began explaining and inquiring as to whether he'd even been present during the scene.

"Sorry I missed it," he said smiling "that's my brother's shirt your wearing."

"You're Edward's brother?" I asked.

"Nope ... I'm his twin"

Of course they were twins, it completely explained both off their abilities to absolutely stun me.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Bella Swan." I said all of a sudden being grateful for it's uncommonness. Edward definitely got the better side of me, I lost all confidence when I was sober.

"Well you know my name...obviously you were shouting it", he said smiling ," you care to explain this mess over coffee?"

"sure" I spoke, positively happy to oblige.

******Sorry for the short Chapters they will get longer as I figure out where the plot is headed. I'm really a baby when it comes to criticism but I want to hear it anyway, no matter what you feel. If you think it was a waste of time review telling me so, I need all the help I can get. Honestly if it doesn't get attention I'll probably lose interest in it, so in short REVIEW!! =)


	3. Lightning Crashes

Chapter three Lightning Crashes

DISCLAIMER: these character's are the property of Stephanie Meyer, not me, ya dig?

BPOV

"Give me a second will ya?" I asked in an uneven tone.

He nodded understanding and strolled down the hallway. I casually shut the door and began to panic._Jesus Christ! _I thought. Had I really just agreed to go out with him? Granted that I loved coffee and had a surprising fondness for his smile, I for some reason thought the idea inconceivable. _Uhhm maybe because you were totally crushing on his brother last night. _Oh right. Despite my head's suggestions about avoiding an awkward love triangle, I scrambled to the dresser to find my most confident looking outfit. I then remembered that I would have few choices due to the fact that the Cleaver's, true to their nick name, are very particular when it comes to tidiness. They must have mistaken my unpacking technique for a heap of dirty clothes. All I ended up finding were some cute, faded, Hollister capris, and a black cotton tank that dipped low in the back, and tied around the neck. I threw on some black flip flops and glanced in the mirror on my closet. I looked like I was ready for a trip to Six Flags, but at least I didn't appear to be trying to hard.

When I walked into the living room, I spotted him sitting on the couch with a weird looking concoction in his hand. Mike saw me from the kitchen but Emmett failed to notice my presence. He was too busy sniffing his cup of whatever.

"You need one too Bella?" Mike questioned. Emmett's eyes shot up, much like when I woke him up. I was taken aback yet again. It was like two suns all of a sudden peeking out of the clouds. You know, if they were blue and perfectly mesmerizing.

He seemed to be assessing me as well, and I was very pleased with the thought of that.

"Um what is it?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Hangover remedy" he replied.

"May I ask what's in it?"

"Definitely not" he answered.

"Then I think I'll pass.." I said sounding bored even though I wasn't. I hope I didn't come off as snobbish. I just wanted to leave already.

"Good call" Emmett chuckled. He then looked around like he was unsure of how to proceed.

"Hey Mike" I yelled, "When will your parents be back?"

"They called a second ago, about 5:30 I think" he said.

I quickly stood up and headed for the door, motioning for Emmett to follow.

"Okay well I'm heading out, be back later!" I yelled.

I pretty much sprinted out the door before I could get a reaction. Once I was outside I realized it definitely wasn't Six Flags kinda weather. Ever since I arrived I've underestimated this town's ability to remain gloomy at all hours of the day. I searched for a car that would help me escape the chill. Not that I would know his car if I saw it, but I didn't see any vehicles on the street actually. Emmett came up behind me.

"It's nice isn't it?" he stated.

I wasn't sure if he was referring to the day or not. I whipped around to hopefully find more clues.

"the sidewalk...." he finished ,"for other girls I haul out my jeep, but your special you see?" he waved his arm across the air, displaying the cracked concrete.

"Well well, I don't believe I ever traveled on a ...what'd you call it again side-wohhk?" I spoke in a debutante accent.

He smiled ," It's not far I promise, I'll have Ed bring my car up so we can drive you home."

"Well that would be very nice of you." I said calmly, really I was anxious as hell. Both of them in the same place!? I didn't know if I could handle it. But my tension eased and after that conversation flew freely. He told me about his golden retriever, Trophy, and how his father used to be a wonderful doctor, before he died in a car crash. As the story goes Edward was driving and they were arguing, one thing led to another and before he knew it he was waking up to flashing lights, and a limp father in the passenger seat.

"Poor Edward" I said aloud.

"Yeah poor him." Emmett retaliated harshly. It was obvious I hit a button. I didn't know what to say then, I just waited for him to speak.

"So tell me about you?" he finally asked. I tried to be as personal as possible, since he revealed so much to me. I explained the death of my parents, my days filled with endless shopping, because my mom chose to throw credit cards instead of actually conversating, and reluctantly, I told the boob story.

"So Ed was the hero?" he smiled.

"Yup", I chattered, finally remembering how cold I was ,"you Cullen men really know how to save the day."

"What did I do?" he said while messing with his phone. I was a bit annoyed at the gesture.

"You helped me escape the Beave" I answered trying to catch his attention. It worked, he raised an eyebrow asking a silent question.

"Mike" I answered.

"Ahh yeah I can see that...." he started," when you walked out he warned me or you could say told me that I should play it safe, and that you and I would never be more then friends."

"You're kidding" I gawked.

"Nope, you're living with a psycho."

"I've known him two days!" I clarified.

"There it is." he said pointing over the street. The place was called Coop's Soups. _Real original._

"It's not technically a coffee place," he explained,"but you won't find a better cup I swear." I believed him too.

"Aww fuck me!" he exclaimed.

"What is it!?" I asked worried.

"I just really wanted to talk some more ....but the little piss ant showed up early." he nodded toward the entrance.

There stood Edward, even more deliciously decked out, then when I first saw him. He was smiling, so in turn I was smiling. I crossed the parking lot faster than Emmett did.

"Hi again" I said breathlessly.

He nodded then looked to Emmett.

"Dear brother, have you no manners? She's obviously freezing" he spoke. What was with these boys...in the smallest possible phrase they were incredible. Edward's voice carried just as much fluidity as Emmett's, but it was different somehow. He was a little leaner, but you could still tell he was muscular. He took off his jacket and handed it to me. I put it on quick dying to smell some more cinnamon and oranges. I pouted when I only discovered the citrus scent. It was still good but before was better. Perhaps the smell lay somewhere else on his body.

I intended to find out.

*******As you can probably tell I'm trying to update every night, keep in mind however that I am 17 and have a five month old and school during the day so I won't always be able to update. To Kayanne thank you so much for your encouraging reviews, I hope I don't disappoint anybody. Please review....for my baby? lol


End file.
